Mute
by Seventh Tower
Summary: (PG for shounen ai) Hiei and Kurama have a cycle that both are afraid to break.


Title: Mute  
  
Author: Seven (ixionpyrefly@hotmail.com, AIM: RainbowPrelude)  
  
Rating/Warnings: PG, shounen-ai.  
  
Paring: Kurama + Hiei/ Hiei + Kurama  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of YYH do not belong to me.  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first YYH fic, and, still considering myself inexperienced, I didn't delve too much into their characters. Or, I tried not to, anyway. ^^;; C&C greatly appreciated!  
  
The gentle breeze ruffled the trees, the rustle being the only sound breaking the steady and constant silence. It kicked up fallen leaves and petals, dancing their way across the perfect green of the park, taking flight, floating up and up, caught in a soft spiral into the air, dashing through the leaves of the pale tree, illuminated by the white moon. Through the branches, its midnight dance stopped short, grasped by a small, strong, quick hand. The movement was stealthily and, even with the billows of cloth to keep him warm in the cool autumn eves, it made no noise. Fiery crimson eyes looked at the flora in his palm, mixed emotions playing behind his nonchalant features.  
  
Useless. Ningens praised nature in all its glory, yet it died, and became nothing more than a crisp, fragile memory, utterly weak. Reminding him much of humans themselves. Yet, they held a certain beauty and underlying charm, he must admit.  
  
He let the breeze take the objects of his musings away, their dance fluttering down until its navy background of night was suddenly replaced by a canvas of fire. An exuberant red that, even in the dead of night, could not be dimmed.  
  
Exquisite jade eyes closed, enjoying the breeze and its soft caresses across his cheeks. The pieces of earth fluttered around the flowing waterfall of his stunning hair.  
  
Each knew the other was there, but no words were exchanged… There was no need. Kurama sat against the large trunk, green eyes meeting the glint of red ones before flickering away. This had been going on for over a week, these silent meetings, never a word exchanged. And yet, it seemed, that each were perfectly happy; perfectly content with the company of the other, and partially fearful that even the slightest sound would end their peaceful meeting.  
  
Kurama inwardly sighed, though his face remained pleasant. He wished endlessly to say something, yet the unspoken rules of their rendezvous kept him from spilling his heart out to the little fire demon. Perhaps, he thought, it was better that way. These moonlight meetings were the closest thing to what Kurama yearned, and these, he decided, were better than reaching for more, and risk throwing away these cherished moments. He stretched out silently, allowing himself merely to enjoy the comforting presence of his friend.  
  
Hiei's silence, however, was full of heavy thoughts, counterbalancing the atmosphere. His detachment from certain feelings, for once, caused him grief. He'd felt the absence of love from an early age, but through tough years, had managed to live without it, eventually coming to see it as a human weakness. And yet, it was in these hours when he wished, that for once, someone could take him, love him, and accept him. He cast his eyes downward at his silent companion, and wished that he had the courage to tell the fox everything. He wished he had been taught to care more, to accept his weakness, to embrace it in all its glory. He couldn't say it, but he had so much respect for Kurama that it filled even his lonely soul with a warmth he couldn't exactly place. Love? Perhaps, he thought, but it was Kurama. He had stayed in the human world long enough to know that the object of his attraction could have anyone he wanted. So what, Hiei thought, would make him so much more special than the multitude of girls, and even some boys, that lay at Kurama's feet? He racked his mind. He could give him a fight hat was worth it. Hiei was strong, no doubt, but emotionally? Even if Kurama had shown even the slightest interest in him romantically, he knew his first reaction would be to shove him away, despite his true emotions.  
  
Emerald eyes held a glint of confusion, and for the first time in ten minutes, Hiei realized he'd been staring at the fiery haired youth. His cheeks warmed, and he turned away, keeping his stoic face in place.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. The silence was thick about them, but so fragile. As if he uttered one word, their pristine environment would come crushing down upon them, shattering the unseen bond that had built itself up over time  
  
He looked back down, eyes locking onto Kurama's glittering orbs.  
  
That look . . . Weak. Beautiful  
  
Kurama's mouth twitched into a smile, as Hiei could feel himself do the same.  
  
They would learn to speak in time. 


End file.
